flytotheskyfandomcom-20200213-history
Movie Review: The Mist
is a movie that features a mist that could sometimes occur in reality, but not of those that come from another dimension. According to physicists, it's possible that there are other dimensions containing strange creatures living in there. It is hypothetically possible that extra-dimensional creatures could enter our dimension through portals, maybe due to secret military and scientific experiment going awry, just like what happened in the film. What a name, , where lightning pulled the portal wide open for large monsters and mist to escape through. In the movie, the mist envelops the country and the world. I don't believe mist would be able to envelop the world from one single location and last three days. If that happens in reality, it would take lot longer than three days to envelop around the world, maybe more like three weeks. Thus the mist originating from Maine would go all around the world to reach the West Coast and the Midwest because the winds usually blow from west to east, so it takes nearly as long to reach those regions. People hiding in the grocery store to escape the mist, well, that's a fine place to take shelter from it. Although the mist itself is harmless, it's dangerous to walk through it because there are alien-like monsters willing to eat people. This is what happens when goes out through the loading door and gets attacked by a . Technically these creature don't come from another planet in 3D universe, but from a planet in another dimension. If this happens in real life, which is maybe possible according to quantum xenobiologists, I would stay in the place wherever I'm at, unless if I'm willing to take my risk to see the creatures for myself, whether I'm at a grocery store to put up potato chips up on the shelves 20 miles away from my home. One guy risks going out there and tethered with a rope to get something from his car but when people from the store pulled him in after the rope pulled towards the door, they only pulled in his severed leg. I figured he'll get attacked by one. Walking in the mist is dangerous, very dangerous, and can't readily see the creature willing to attack them, but the creature is good at sensing them, through smell. Humans smell like well-cooked food to those creatures! In the pharmacy next door with an entrance door still open for the whole time, there are spider-like creatures called s that shoots out gluey web at the prey. The web shot out is as strong as a gorilla glue we now have. Gray widowers may resemble that lived many millions of years ago in our present dimension. Now talk about hybrid creatures... what about stinging, venomous scorpions that can fly. They latched on the windows and made me think they'll try to break in through it, then a pterodactyl-like eat couple of these then batched onto it and broke, letting in to attack people in the store. They gotta do what they can to avoid getting bitten by them, like run and hide. Scorpions that can fly is what makes it even more dangerous than scorpions we have in real life. In reality, scorpion flies can theoretically be created when we add a fly DNA into scorpions and acquire wings. Then meet the human being , who believe in God that can control the creatures as well as the human destiny, like in one scene in which a scorpion fly lands on her chest, read the prayer, and fly away from her. I guess her prayer worked. When shot Carmody at her breast, it looks like her milk is leaking out. Shooting woman at her breast would lose milk for her baby to drink and bones would not grow much stronger. I never actually seen the milk leaking out after getting shot in the breast, neither in real-life nor in movies and TV shows prior to The Mist. In the end, after driving for many hours in the mist and running out of gas, , thinking they're doomed, used a gun to kill four others in the car, including a 7-year-old boy . Then while waiting for the monster to kill him, the military convoy came passing by him and all of a sudden the mist cleared up and seen the army used blow torches to kill the monsters. Closing up the portal and killing the monsters is what cleared up the mist. David feel mortally regretful for what he did. He should not kill four others in the car, he should've stayed in the car and wait it out. If I was him, I definitely would not kill them, I would wait out for a chance. Although it didn't show a scene in the store after it was cleared, I assume people finally exit the store safe and sound without needing rescuers. M